Talk:Star Trek Into Darkness/Prerelease archive
Uncited title I removed the title "Star Trek: Edge of Forever," because it is uncited and doesn't appear on any Trek news sites. If I'm incorrect, and it can be cited, it should be placed back in the article. But until then, we should keep only citable information, like was done with the last film.--Tim Thomason 07:50, 25 June 2009 (UTC) : I thought about removing it outright...but I didn't know about that "rule". — Morder (talk) 07:53, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Roberto Orci's Khan Comment I was not certain how it could be cited (sourced, whatever) but Wikipedia links to an article where Roberto Orci has seemingly said (I haven't read it myself due to it being online and having glare issues) "why take the chance" in recasting Khan. I feel that maybe that should get a mention on this article somewhere as J.J. Abrams comment of it being a possibility is mentioned. PS, sorry for not linking the page, I don't know Wikipedia's code (if it even has one).--Terran Officer 00:17, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :I hope they don't use Khan, not as much for the danger in recasting, but the simple fact that, once he was on Earth, Spock Prime probably spoke with Starfleet Command and the Federation Council, and among other bits of advice (find some way to get humpbacks, get to Bajor before the Cardassians, let Admiral Archer know that the threat he "postponed 'till the 24th century" is very, very real, and help prepare for it), including, "Any ship that comes across an ancient derelict called Botany Bay, with about 80 people in stasis, DO NOT revive them - trust me on this one." (okay, maybe not the last part)--Ten-pint 08:19, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Spock (main timeline) seemed to be going to the Vulcan colony, not to Earth, and seemed very intent that the universe play out the way it is supposed to. In fact, the "warning" actions you suggest go against everything we have ever seen of the Spock character, especially the breadth of them. --OuroborosCobra talk 09:24, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Of course, keep in mind that the timeline's already messed up so much, it's a futile effort to try to let things play out the way they originally happened by keeping silent about them. Sort of like how in , the Captain and Tuvok didn't see it as a violation of the Temporal Prime Directive to have Kes give them a few pointers about the Krenim--after all, the original timeline that Kes would be describing was already quite different from the one that was playing out. -Mdettweiler 19:56, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Ten-pint isn't suggesting "a few pointers" as much as an encyclopedia of the main timeline given to Starfleet, and Spock's behavior throughout the whole movie was to set people up in the right place they are "supposed" to be. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:33, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Right, I see what you mean. Though, at that point, one could consider the fact that Spock Prime had just arrived in that timeline, and had had hardly any time to soak in just how different it was from the original one. It wasn't until the end of the movie that he'd had time to step back from the action and evaluate the situation completely. Actually, I personally would think that after he'd gotten the chance to fully analyze the new timeline, Spock Prime would surely make it his goal to restore the original timeline and undo the damage. It's not like the new timeline is somehow "better" than the old one; on the contrary, in the old one the entire planet Vulcan and all its inhabitants were spared. Thus, it would seem logical for Spock Prime to take any necessary measures to restore the original timeline. IMO, that would be a good subject for the sequel. :-) -Mdettweiler 20:58, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::...and this has what to do with improving the article? There's no point in speculating what the new movie will be about until we have confirmation - in that case we won't need to speculate. — Morder (talk) 21:11, December 1, 2009 (UTC) next gen fantasy i think it would be cool if they went a hundred years ahead (not the next film but hopfuly if there is one, the one after that) we would get to see how the alternate reality would effect the next gen characters lives, because without kirk getting pulled into the nexus what will happen to picard when that evil dude wants to blow up the star, thats one factor that may not work but otherwise i think it would be cool to see what direction j.j.abrams will bring it, that is if he conciders the same idea. who else thinks the alternate reality should be stretched into the next gen or do you think its a stupid idea. just let your voice be heard! It would be interesting to see. In fact the universe may not even exist if the alternate timeline Enterprise hadn't been in the right place at the right time to stop Lazarus in "The Alternative Factor" or if it did exist it could be completely different. For Example, if Kirk had Never met Mitchell than no one else might have been able to stop him, and Picard, Riker, and everyone else in the universe would all be his slaves. The possibilities are endless. I think it would make a good movie. -Yarnek 21:49, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Release Date Alright! At least we'll get one more Star Trek film before the world ends!- JustPhil 03:09, January 9, 2010 (UTC)